TK's Return To The Past
by ShadowedHopeWolf2
Summary: One myserious day T.K. goes back to the past along with Patamon to undo his Future and redo his adventures in the digital world. Go along T.K. and Patamon when they go through their adventure again. I'm not good at summarys
1. To the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

The 40 year old T.K. is in his house sitting down looking out the window sipping some coffee with Patamon thinking.

"Patamon how did this happen to me? I mean this can't be my future. Davis got Kari! How is that possible!? I don't know what's happening but everything has become messed up. Come to think of it I also think that the team thinks that I'm not useful being a digi-destined because of all the things I've done. If only I can return to the past to change those things." T.K. said sadly

"Oh T.K. you should brighten up some more you're the digi-destined of hope. That means you should just have some more hope."

"Your right Patamon I should. I think things would turn out better now."

Just then T.K.'s

D-3 was glowing yellow and it had the crest of hope. The light covered T.K. and Patamon.

* * *

Sorry for that short story and the cliff hanger because it was getting late for me


	2. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Author's Note: Lets change to T.K.'s age from 40 to 25 in the last chapter

***In the light*** T.K.'s pov

"T.K. It is time" Seraphimon said

"Time for what. Huh? Seraphimon. What are you doing here." T.K. said

"Time to make your journey to the past. I heard you that you said you thought the rest of the dig destined thought you were useless and I'm here

to send you back for a second chance in your adventure."

"What about my problem with Kari and Davis and where's Patamon"

"Since I'm sending you back to the start of your digital adventure it's going to take a while for you to meet Kari and you can stop her with being with Davis. Patamon is going to be a Tokomon like the first time you met him"

"I understand."

Then T.K. turned into his 8 year old version of himself and the light faded away now it changed into a cabin and it started snowing.

"Hey I remember this place this this is when we first traveled into the digital world. Next I think would be a blizzard that's going to happen."

Just like T.K. knew a blizzard appeared in the summer. The door opened came out 5 kids.

"Let's have toboggan races now!" said the leader Tai

"Hey T.K. you should really be inside." said the loner Matt

"Brrrr it is freezing and I didn't even bring a jacket." said the lovely Sora

"Man I thought I would catch a summer cold but this is even worse." said the worried Joe. Mimi shoved Joe out of the way to see the snow

"Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots." said the friendly Mimi

In the cabin was Izzy "Still not working! Bummer, this storm is messing up my inferred internet connection" said the smart red head

"Wow this sure brings back memories. Now I just have to wait for the digivices to fall to meet Pat- I mean Tokomon"

Right on cue the digivices fell sucking everyone.

"_Digital world here I come."_

***In the Digital World***

"T.K. T.K. you made it."

"Tokomon your ok."

"Yeah I just saw you in the light and boom I disappeared into the past waiting for you."

"I know Seraphimon heard me say that the dig destined thought I was useless and he sent me here for a second chance and somewhere along the line I'm going to stop Kari and Davis."

"T.K. Where are you!?." said Matt

"I'm right here and I want to introduce you to my digimon Tokomon."

"Hey little guy"

"Hello" said Tokomon

"I want to introduce you to my digimon. His name is Tsunomon."

"Hey" said Tsunomon

"Wait I here voices over here" said Tokomon

Tokomon passed through some bushes and plam trees and found Sora, Yokomon, Tai, Koramon, Izzy, and Motimon.

"They're popping up everywhere" said Izzy

***Tokomon talking on the Digi-Scanner***

Hello my name is Tokomon

"Hey T.K. They're over here." said Tokomon

"Coming!"

"Hey Matt. You too." said Tai

"Yeah I'm here too."

"No! I meant that under your arm."

"Oh, this guy Yeah well…"

"Hello. You appear pleasant. " said Tsunomon

***Tsunomon talking on the Digi-Scanner***

Tsunomon is my name is and it's a pleasure to meet you all

Then Joe came out screaming because he was scared of his own digimon

"Help!!! This thing won't stop following me"

"Hey who you calling a thing. I'm no stuff animal." said Bukamon

***Bukamon talking on the Digi-Scanner***

The name is Bukamon

"AHHH!!" Screamed Joe "What's wrong with you guys don't you see this creature and the creatures standing next you people. What are they"

"Joe these are digimon. These digimon are here to protect you. They are our friends." said T.K. hugging Tokomon.

Mimi came running as fast as she can with Tanemon and a Kuwagamon right at her tail tearing down the forest.

"_What he's early because we didn't even get to introduce everyone to each other." thought T.K._

"Mimi run! Tokomon fight him to try to digivolve " said T.K.

"Right" said Tokomon

Kuwagamon was flying towards everyone and Tokomon stood forward and gave him a spit bubble and it didn't affect him. Kuwagamon pushed Tokomon out of the way to charge at T.K. Tokomon stood up again and threw a spit bubble at him but it still didn't affect him so Kuwagamon charged him again and Tokomon fell down again. While everyone was at the cliff T.K. stood with Tokomon.

"Tokomon get up I know you can do it."

"Your right T.K. I can feel your belief in me"

Tokomon digivolve to….Patamon

"I wanna fight to help Patamon!" yelled Koromon

"Give it up" said Tai

"No Koromon is right we have to help Patamon. Its time to show what we are made of." said Motimon

"Don't" said Izzy

"They're right" said Yokomon

"No it's hopeless your no match for him Yokomon." said Sora

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" cried Tsunomon and Bukamon

"Tanemon you too." asked Mimi

"Ah-huh" replied Tanemon

"Come on guys!!" screamed Koromon

"Its useless. Yokomon!"

"Don't go. Motimon!"

"No wait. Don't do it Tsunomon!"

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!"

" careful!"

"No! Don't Koromon!"

Patamon was holding Kuwagamon back with his boom bubble so the rest can digivolve

Koromon digivolve to….Agumon

Yokomon digivolve to….Biyomon

Motimon digivolve to….Tentomon

Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon

Bukamon digivolve to…..Gomamon

Tanemon digivolve to……Palmon

"They're bigger" Said Tai

"No they digivolved!" said T.K. with a grin

"Finally you digivolved. Now I got a plan." said Patamon. "Tentomon and Biyomon fly around Kuwagamon's head with me to get him distracted and Palmon when he is distracted hold him down and Gomamon help her while Gabumon and Agumon go for the attack." Ordered Patamon

Just as Patamon said Tentomon, Biyomon, and himself circled Kuwagamon. "Poison Ivy." Palmon got him but was struggling so Gomamon held Kuwagamon was wrapped Agumon and Gabumon went for the attack.

"Pepper Breath" "Blue Blaster"

Kuwagamon was stunned. "Okay now everyone together!" yelled Patamon

"Boom Bubble" "Pepper Breath" "Blue Blaster" "Spiral Twister" "Super Shocker"

Kuwagamon was burning and fell into the forest.

"You did it guys!"

"You guys rocked!" Cheers were everywhere but then Kuwagamon came back and smashed the cliff they were on sending them falling to the river.

I'm changing the story of Digimon because I felt that T.K. and Patamon deserve more glory.


	3. Episode 2

Author's: I know that it's been a long time but I don't have much time because a school.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

* * *

"Sora!" "Izzy!" "T.K.!"

"You know you didn't have to save me because Gomamon is going to save us." said T.K.

"Yeah but I don't want anyone to get suspicious of us." said Patamon

"Fish Fit!!" yelled Gomamon

Just as T.K. looked back Kuwagamon came falling down the cliff

"GO!!" yelled Gomamon

Now they got safely to the shore because of Gomamon.

"I knew we be okay I wasn't worried"

"Patamon follow here we need to talk." whispered T.K.

While the other digi-destineds were talking about there digivoultions T.K. and Patamon left near the river to talk in whispers.

"We need to be really careful Patamon we can't expose them to the future."

"I know this is serious because who knows what can change."

"Well there is one thing I want to change."

"What is it T.K.?"

"Well, In the fight with Devimon do you have to sacrifice yourself again because I really don't want you to die again and also when Etemon comes I want to help because last time we didn't because you were in the egg."

"Well since I'm experienced as Angemon maybe I got stronger so I may not have to use so much power because last time I didn't know how to control it."

"Well I hope you don't have to sacrifice youself"

"Hey T.K. we're leaving." yelled Matt

While everyone was ahead of T.K. T.K. gave a 2 chocolate bars to Patamon

"Remember, We have to fight Shellmon today so that's for your energy. Hide them now and eat them later."

"Wait a minute listen. What's that?" said Matt

"I told you all we need was a phone we're saved!" Shouted Joe with glee

"Last one there is a rotten egg. "yelled T.K.

"Why'd it stopped ringing Tai?" questioned Agumon

"Wrong Number?." said Tai the dumbfounded Tai

"Well, that's weird." said Sora

"My theory is aliens they set up this weird phone booths as a trap." said Izzy

"Well, let's find a place that delivers and order pizza."

"I want anchovies please." said Mimi

"But what are these doing here?" said Sora

"So people can car their parents for a ride." replied Joe

"What's a parents?" asked Gomamon

"That's it I'm getting out of here." said Joe

"Does anyone have any loose change for the phone booth?" asked Tai

"Hey use my phone card the aliens can bill me." said Izzy

"Hey Matt can me and Patamon rest over there?" asked T.K.

"Sure but be careful." replied Matt

"Do you think we should tell them that the phone booths don't work?" asked Patamon

"They'll figure it out besides let's just wait when we are going to eat."

Then the rest of the digi-gang comes.

"Is Joe still there?" asked T.K.

"Yup" replied Tai

"So when can we eat I mean everyone's hungry"

"Sure kid"

"Listen up everyone we are going to take a break from this journey." yelled Tai

"Does anyone have any food all I have is this device that fell from the sky." said Sore

" I forgot all about those weird gizmos." said Tai

"If anyone has a pink one I'll trade." exclaimed Mimi

"Well what are they?" said Joe

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important" replied Matt

"I wonder if I can take mines apart." Izzy's stomach is starting to growl. "Well, I'm kinda hungry."

"Well, I have my mini-telescope." said Tai

"Sorry but I don't have anything to eat either." said Matt

"Hey I have food and so does Joe with the emergency food." said T.K.

"He's right. Joe get over here!" shouted Tai

"Fine these phone booths don't even work." Said Joe disappointed

"So Mimi what do you have?" asked T.K.

"Oh lets take a look. Oh, it's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff." said Mimi

"Ahh." said the team in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass when we needed one?" asked Matt

"I thought it would have been funny how long we could have gone without it and besides its broken." replied Mimi

"Okay, lets have some lunch since Joe is here." said Tai

"Okay. Lets figure this out there are seven people in this group times 3 days times 3 meals that comes to-

"63 meals." butted in Izzy

"Alright so split evenly between us it would be to-

"3 days." butted in Izzy Again

"But guys if you add in the digimon its only worth half an hour." said Sora

"Oh yeah." said Joe

"Don't worry us digimon don't need food because we hunt for our self." said Gabumon

"Okay lets eat guys." said T.K.

"Patamon eat the things I gave you." whispered T.K.

"Kay."

While Gomamon was out swimming he hears a noise coming from the sea. Theres a grumble. Then water comes blasting up everywhere which flew the phone booths away.

"Oh O, trouble is here."

"What's that?" questioned Tai

"Shellmon." answered Tentomon

"What's a Shellmon." Shouted Izzy

"Something that gets mad for no reason." answered Tentomon again

* * *

**Digi-Scanner**

Attacked by two digital monsters in one day doesn't Shellmon now I'm allergic to shellfish - Joe

* * *

Joe was climbing up a hill and screamed "Everybody up here!" but shellmon attacked Joe which caused him to fall and also attacked Gomamon because he was in the water.

"Digimon attack! Ordered Patamon

"Right!" said the team

"Agumon you show him." said Tai

"You too Patamon." said T.K.

"Pepper breath." "Boom Bubble"

"Blue blaster" but nothing happened

"Spiral Twister" the same thing happened to Biyomon just like it did to Gabumon

"Super Shocker." but nothing still happened

"What's happening." asked Izzy

"They look like they lost their power." said Matt

Shellmon used his attack on all the digimon except Palmon and Gomamon

"Agumon" "Patamon" "Attack!" both Tai and T.K. said

"Pepper Breath" "Boom Bubble"

"Why is it only Agumon and Patamon?" asked Izzy

"We're just too hungry." answered Tentomon

"Of course because only Agumon ate and I fed Patamon." said T.K.

"Heard that Agumon its just you and Patamon."

"Give us a diversion." said Patamon

"Okay, Hey ulgy look over here." Tai grabbed a pipe from the phone booth getting ready to fight. "This will work." "How do you like that?" Shellmon grabbed Tai from his head and stomped on Agumon.

"Bloom Bubble"

"I'm sorry Tai but I'm not that strong." said Patamon and winked at T.K.

Shellmon has his grip on Tai and won't let go and he is now tightening his grip.

"Digivolve." said Agumon

* * *

Agumon **digivolve** **to**….. **Greymon**

* * *

Shellmon threw Tai away to begin his fight with Greymon.

"Wow he did it again and now he's Greymon." said the amazed Tai

"Now your getting him! Go Greymon!" said Tai

"Go help him Patamon." said T.K.

Shellmon attacked Greymon but Greymon dodged it and now Greymon is using his flame breath on Shellmon.

"Bloom Bubble"

That attack made Shellmon lose his focus which gave Greymon the upper hand. Greymon lifted Shellmon up in the air and attacked.

"Nova Blast."

Which sent Shellmon flying into the sea and Greymon de-digivolved to Agumon.

"Are you alright Agumon? Poor little guy." said Tai

"Tai do you have anything to eat?" asked Agumon

"Hello? I know your there. Operator!?" said Joe talking to the broken phone booth.

"Come guys eat." said Sora to the digimon

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed he was just removed so lets leave before here comes back for round 2.

"Find lets go to the forest." said Matt

"But we might run into Kuwagamon." said T.K.

"Let's just go this direction to look for people." said Izzy

"Okay." said everyone.

"So Agumon I think it was very cool of you to digivolve I mean you beat Shellmon." said Tai

"Thanks but it wasn't all me because Patamon also helped me fight him."

"Nice work Patamon but our next challenge is Seadramon so be prepared." said T.K.

* * *

Okay so tell me what you thought about this and review.


	4. Episode 3

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Also when the words are _Italicized_ then its T.K.'s thoughts but sometimes when its **Bold** and _Italicized _its Patamon's thoughts. Now onto the story.

* * *

Where we last left off was when Agumon digivolved to Greymon in order to save the day with some special help with Patamon. Now T.K. is going to relive the part where Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon to defeat Seadramon.

"Hey Agumon how come you can't you stay as a Greymon instead of you. No offense but I like you bettetras as Greymon." said Tai

"Well I need a lot of energy to stay in my chapion form." said Agumon

"Let's keep on moving guys." said Matt

Just then a Monochromon came busting out of a huge stone followed by another Monochromon on the other side. Every digi-destined was cowering in fear except T.K. and Patamon because they have been through scarier stuff then this.

* * *

***Digi-Scanner***

Hey Patamon! Isn't that a Monochromon there? Well I remember it's a champion level digimon and not to mess around with them. -T.K.

* * *

"Everybody run!!!" yelled Tai

"Hey everybody run they are about to have a fight!!" yelled T.K.

While everyone was running through the forest T.K. was ahead of everyone. Gaining everyone's attention.

"T.K. slow down!" yelled the overprotective Matt

"But if I do the Monochromon will catch me!" yelled T.K. back.

"_Damn!!! _(**1**) _Where's the lake we stayed at!? It has to be around here somewhere."_

T.K. and Patamon shoved a bush and T.K. finally got was what he was looking for.

"The lake!!!" screamed T.K.

"This is what you were looking for?" asked Patamon

"Well, yes don't you remember we were supposed to stay here overnight."

"Oh yeah well I guess I forgot."

It took a few minutes for the rest of the team to come back. "T.K. how did you run so fast?" said Matt

"Well, I run away from bullies at my school because they pick on me because of my height, maybe that's why I run so fast."

"Well don't worry when we come back I'll take care of them for you." said Matt

While Matt left Patamon came up to T.K. " Nice lie."

"Thanks and when the digimon find something suspicious about you, you also have to make up a great lie." said T.K.

"Hey everyone we should camp out here." said T.K.

"That's a great idea T.K. and plus I love camping outside!" said Sora

"But I don't like camping out, I'll get dirty" whined Mimi

"Mimi do you think that there's a hotel out here?"

"Hey isn't that a trolley kart over there?" said Patamon

"Yes it is! Mimi now we can camp in there instead of here!!" exclaimed Mimi

"Let's check it out!!" said Tai

Inside the kart the digi-destined couldn't believe there eyes. The car was so clean and the seats were so soft. It was also so empty. "_Wow! This is the trolley kart that's going to take us home but we have a lot to do before to get to that part. We still haven't even met Kari yet…Kari…"_

T.K. looked so sad so he went outside to get some fresh air. Everyone was to busy with the kart that they never noticed T.K. but patamon did. "Hey T.K. what's wrong?"

"Well one thing is I miss Kari and its going to take along time to meet her." Patamon's ears went down and he had a frowned on his face. "What's wrong with you Patamon?" asked T.K. "Its what you said but I noticed that when we meet Gatomon she's going to be evil and we have to change her to be good."

"Don't worry Patamon I'm sure we can wait for them." said T.K. and smiled at Patamon

"Hey everyone lets try to search for food to eat!!!" yelled Tai

"Well you heard him let's search." said T.K.

"Okay see you in a few hours." said Patamon

* * *

**A few hours later around the campfire**

"Well that was so delicious." exclaimed Tai "No offense Gomamon. We will never cook you…only if we are straving."

"Tai watch it that's not even funny so stop picking on the digimon." yelled Matt

"Oh so you want to mess with me then huh Matt."

"Guys just stop fighting." yelled T.K.

"All this fighting is making me sleepy." said Patamon

"I think we should take turn standing guard." said Izzy

"I think Tai should go first for an hour then you Matt then Joe." said T.K.

"Fine then its all set." said Izzy

"Okay that means that T.K., Patamon, Mimi, Palmon, Sora, and Biyomon well get the full rest." said Matt

* * *

**In the trolley**

"Gabumon go to my brother and lay down with my brother because your fur is making me itch." said Matt

"Okay." agreed Gabumon

Gabumon walked off where T.K. was sitting and layed with him. _"Gabumon's fur is so soft its making me sleepy."_ T.K. closed his eyes just for a moment then he was awoken because of the teams shouts and a horrible sound.

"_What!? Did I fall asleep? If I did then maybe its Seadramon attacking." _

All of the digi-destined evacuated the trolley because of the earthquake followed by the horrible. T.K. and Patamon were still in the trolley trying to think of a plan. T.K. and Patamon were pacing around the trolley when Patamon said T.K. aren't you suppose to drown a bit?"

"Yeah but now I know how to swim." said T.K.

"Well you can pretend to because without you drowning Matt can't try to rescue you and then he won't get caught and Gabumon won't digivolve."

"Your right maybe we should try to do that and not change a lot of things."

"Okay!"

Seadramon was outside moving the land with his power. There was a lot of earthquakes casing some digimon and humans to lose there balance. T.K. came out of the trolley to notice what was happening. T.K. was near the water for his stunt that will make Gabumon digivolve. _"I hope this works" thought T.K._ Just then Joe came to his side and when T.K. fell he brought Joe down with him. "T.K.!" Matt was already in the water near T.K. and Joe. Gomamon saved T.K. but didn't have time for Joe.

While everyone was fighting off Seadramon, Seadramon just happened to grab Matt and strangle him. When this was going on Joe was STILL drowning.

"Joe!!!" "Matt!!!"

* * *

**Digivolution **

Gabumon… Gomamon…

Digivolve to

Garurumon Ikkakumon

* * *

"Oops!!" said T.K.

"T.K., Ikkakumon never should up here before this is all new." said Patamon

"Yeah but now its two against one." said T.K.

Garurumon charged at Seadramon when Ikkakumon went for Joe. Garurumon slashed Seadramon's grip on Matt releashing him. Ikkakumon dove under the water to rescue Joe. Joe came up gasping for air. Every digi-destined went to see if Joe was okay. "Everybody get away from him he needs air." said Tai. Joe seem okay when Tai said this. "Ikkakumon, help Garurumon fight Seadramon.

* * *

***Digi-Scanner***

Isn't Garurmon's fur legendary? -Patamon

And digimon should be scared of Ikkaumon's Harpoon Torpedo. -T.K.

* * *

"Hey Garurumon attack Seadramon when he's at the surface and Ikkakumon attack him when he's under water!" ordered T.K. "Patamon help them too."

Garurumon bit Seardramon which made him go under water. Ikkakaumon was waithing for him and he unleashed his Harpoon Torpedo on him. Seadramon went flying upwards to the surface. "My turn." said Garurmon "Howling Blaster!!"

Seadramon recovered from Garurumon's attack. He was about to unleash his ice blast but when he was opening his mouth Patamon came in and did his Boom Bubble in Seadramon's mouth. That caused Seadramon to swallow his own attack.

"Everybody together!!" yelled T.K.

"Harpoon Torpedo"

"Howling Blaster"

"Boom Bubble"

The combined attacks caused Seadramon's defeat.

"You guys did it!!" yelled Joe

The ground started shaking and every looked to see the land they were standing on. They watched as the land went to it's original position because Ikkakumon was moving it. Everybody went to shore because they were afraid Seadramon would come back. While the team (except T.K., Patamon, Gabumon, and Matt) was discussing why it was only Gabumon and Gomamon that digivolved. T.K. and Patamon went with Matt and Gabumon.

"Wow today was fun wasn't it Patamon" winked T.K.

"It sure was T.K." Patamon winked back.

"Just get some sleep T.K. ." said Matt

All four of them started to laugh.

* * *

Author's Note:

(1) Well remember T.K. is old enough to curse.

Well that's it guys read and review to keep me going. Also give me some ideas if you have some on what to change next.


	5. Episode 4 and 5

Hey everybody!!

As time was going by I started to think that I should make more than one episode in one chapter so the story could progress faster.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Whoosh!! A sound like an aircraft soared through the sky making all the digidestined wonder about. "Wow! Did you guys hear that?" asked Tai. "Yeah, it sounds like if it's a jet." answered Matt.

"It looked like if it was a flying gear." exclaimed Sora. "See my Alien theory is getting more true." said Izzy moving in front of Sora to emphasize his point.

"Hey can we please move on and we can find out what it is once we find shelter." Shouted T.K. who was already 5 yards in front of the group and walking farther with each passing minute.

"T.K. wait for the rest!" shouted Matt. "Hurry up then!" replied T.K.

"_Damn, Matt use to worry about everything and baby me too much." _(1)Thought T.K.

Walking through the forest everyone can see these weird signs pointing everywhere. The digidestineds were confused about those, but they decided to ignore those. T.K. wanted his adventure to go faster because the faster he goes the faster he will see Kari. Walking more into the forest they managed to stumble upon a desert that had telephone poles, so they decided to walk there to find people. Walking through the desert was really painful for everyone because the sun was too powerful and as usual Mimi was whining. "This sun is so hot, I need some shade and to cool myself." said Mimi

"I don't know how you humans keep up without being in a lake or ocean." Said Gomamon

"What I would do for a nice cold water bottle of water." said Joe dreamily. "Shut it Joe! Your making everyone thirsty." said Matt

"What I was just-" Whoosh!! The sound turned out to be a black gear soaring through the sky. The black gear passed crashing into a mountain leaving a few people astonished.

"What was that!!" screamed Joe

"We don't know." Said Tai

"Gosh this weather is so hot. Let me take my purse out and see what I can find." Said Mimi (2) What Mimi took out at first was a compass and Izzy spoke up. "You had a compass and you didn't tell us." said Izzy

"Oh, this thing? It doesn't even work so its no use." Said Mimi

"AAAHHHHH!!! We are never going to get out of this place" screamed Joe to the heavens which woke up a Meramon nearby.

* * *

T.K.'s POV

I'm really getting bored of all this and it's going too slow. If only the team will just shut up and walk then maybe we will get through this faster. Hey wait aren't we suppose to go to the Yokomon village today? It should be farther away.

"Hey, Tai." Said T.K.

"Yeah?" replied Tai

"I don't know if it's my imagination, but I think I see a village over there." I pointed to a really small hut about 10 miles away. "I think you should use your mini-telescope to find out."

"Okay." Was the only response from the leader. Tai took out his mini-telescope and studied the hut. "There is a village there!" shouted Tai. "I think we should head over there to see if there's water to cool ourselves off."

At that point I dashed fast as possible with Patamon flying right behind me. I tried to get everyone's attention by my actions and it worked! We only had like about 2 more miles and everyone was a few yards behind me. I frowned, until I got an idea. "Who ever is last will get the least amount of water!" I yelled. At my statement everyone caught up with me until me finally made it. It turned out Mimi was last…Not a surprise.

Everyone was amazed about the village of Yokomons and all of them each talked to them while I went off to find a fountain. Patamon and I walked around until we spotted a water fountain. I walked up to it and the first thing I did was soak my head and then get a drink. "Hey guys there's water over here." Said Patamon to the others.

Everyone came in and shouted for joy. "Finally we get some food in this place." Said Joe. Has Joe was about to put his mouth in the fountain, until it erupted in flames. "No!!!" cried Joe. "Hey what's that falling in the mountain!" shouted Matt

Tai took out his mini-telescope and checked. "It's a Digimon that has fire all over his body."

"Is he hurt?" asked Mimi

***Digi-Scanner***

That's Meramon and he's a champion Digimon. His fiery body is normal for his nature. –Palmon

"Well he's coming fast and he's going to set the forest on fire!" exclaimed Sora

"Oh No! He's mad now!" said one of the Yokomon

Tai looked around and spotted a ship. "Everybody escort all the Yokomon to the ship!" commanded Tai

I listened to Tai and escorted them to the ship. After I was done Patamon caught up to me and with both waited for the fight that was about to start. "Patamon do you think you can try to digivolve to Angemon before the fight with Devimon?"

"I think. Why?" asked Patamon

"Because maybe we can make you stronger so you don't have to use all your energy."

"I think I can, but later not now. Said Patamon who started to focus on the fight of Biyomon and Meramon. Biyomon was starting to get her butt kicked when Patamon said something. "T.K. I'm going to go and help Biyomon." "Be careful" whispered T.K.

Normal POV

Biymon was on the floor and Meramon was about to attack. "Hahaha! Biyomon you can't stop me now! Fire Ball" shouted Meramon

"Boom Bubble!" screamed Patamon. His attack canceled out Meramon's Fire Ball, which gave Sora the opportunity to encourage Biyomon. "Biyomon! Get up! You have to because if you don't Meramon is going to hurt all all your friends!" said Sora

"I will protect you Sora" said Biyomon.

"Biyomon Digivolve to……..Birdramon"

Meramon was too busy to notice Biyomon digivolving because he was having "fun" with Patamon. "Fire Ball" yelled Meramon. Patamon kept on dodging all the attacks Meramon was throwing him. "Boom Bubble!" shouted Patamon His attack had no effect on Meramon. "Do you think that's suppose to hurt me!?" asked Meramon. "No but this is!!!" a voice none other than Birdramon said from behind him. "Meteor Wing!" said Birdramon. The Black Gear in Meramon turned into data turning Meramon back into a good Digimon.

"Huh? What happened?" questioned Meramon

"You don't remember?" Asked a Yokomon

"You attacked us." said another Yokomon

"I don't remember anything after a gear went through my back." Said Meramon

"That must have felt awful." Said another Yokomon

T.K. was far away from the group. He was with Patamon talking. "You did a great job Patamon." Smiled T.K. "That was tiring, I think I should-" Patamon collapsed from his stress. _"Well Patamon, I'm really proud of you." _Thought T.K. who also fell asleep.

The next thing T.K. felt was being carried by Matt. "You're finally awake, I was beginning to worry I had to carry you all day." said Matt. "You can put me down now, I feel fine." said T.K.

T.K. just woke up from the point that Tai was messing with Izzy's computer. T.K. just had to laugh at that image. _"I remember Tai use to always be dense, that is until Kari showed up." _thought T.K. He snapped out of his thoughts when the team made a big commotion about a factory being there.

"If that's a working factory then there must be people there." said Joe. "That also means I can charge my laptop!" said Izzy. "Come on everyone lets go!"

The team has just made it to the factory and stood there in awe. "This place is as big as a mansion." said Mimi. "I think we should go explore it." said T.K. Everyone went inside and then Tai said something. "I think we should split up guys. Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, and whats-your-face-mon, come with me."

"It's Gomamon!" said Gomamon.

"Whatever, now the rest go the other way." said Tai

Patamon's POV

After the split up we walked right into the power supply closet and Izzy was all excited about it. I glanced at T.K. to find that he just had a bored expression just like I did. The only interesting things that I would look forward would be File Island gets broken and we all go separate ways. Then comes the fight with Devimon. I promised T.K. I will not die this time. Yes this time will be different. Next thing I hear is Izzy blabbering about how this big battery will charge his computer and other stuff. I wonder how the others are doing?

Normal POV

Tai lead the group around when Agumon spotted and digimon on the floor and shouted that a digimon was on the floor. "What kind of digimon is that?" Asked Joe

* * *

***Digimon Scanner***

Andromon is one of the most powerful digimon of all, his body is a tireless machine that is capable of anything -Agumon

* * *

"We should try to help him." Said Joe.

"Yeah, but I don't think we'll be able to help because he's under all those piles of rocks." Replied Sora

With that statement Tai had an idea. "Well why don't I just ki-"

"No!!" Joe and Sora said in unison.

"Well, lets just try to pull him out?" said Joe.

With that all human and digimon alike were pulling the fallen Andromon out of the rubble of rocks. This however activated Andromon. "Enemies detected." Said Andromon, as he got up. "Woah, buddy we are friendly" said Tai. "Must defeat the enemies." Said Andromon as he began to chase down the gang.

"Run for it!!!" said Tai

"I can't believe it, this machine puts together the parts and the other machine breaks them apart." Said Matt

"This is retarded." Stated T.K.

"T.K.!!!" exclaimed Matt

"Sorry." Said T.K

* * *

.

T.K.'s POV

After that the lights went out and turned back on. That must mean Tai and the others have awakened Andromon. Oh, no, he has the black gear on him. I know we can save him again. I hear a small explosion. They must be outside already.

"Guys this way!!" I yelled at Matt and the others.

As we began to go outside we bumped with Izzy. "Where's everybody going?" he asked

"Just follow me." I ordered

We all saw Andromon stuck with the crane so we thought we were safe, but then he freed himself. "Missiles ready to fire!!!" said Andromon. Everybody ran away and I forgot to move. _"Crap!!!" _I thought to myself. Then I saw someone send the blast away and I was shocked to see Ikkakumon there. Shouldn't it been Garurumon? "What else could go wrong." I asked to no one.

"Harpoon Torpedo" shouted Ikkakumon. It didn't work because Andromon caught it with his hand and sent it to Mimi.

"Help me!!" screamed Mimi

"Mimi!! No!!" yelled Palmon

Palmon digivolve to …. Togemon

Togemon was fast enough to save Mimi. "Palmon you digivolved." Said Mimi happily.

"Now I can protect you Mimi." Said Togemon

Normal POV

"Izzy, try to hack in your digivice because I think that's the key to Tentomon's digivoultion." T.K. said

"Alright." Izzy said. As he began to type something Tentomon was covered in light which meant….

Tentomon digivolve to…. Kabuterimon

Togemon and Ikkakumon weren't doing better than Greymon and Garurumon had done last time. They were losing worse. Kabuterimon managed to dodge one of Andromon's missiles and did his own attack.

"Electro Shocker" said Andromon

"Kabuterimon!! Aim for his legs!!" Patamon shouted.

"Okay. Electro Shocker" said Kabuterimon. The attack managed to free Andromon from the black gear that was now in the air.

"That must have hurt." Said Sora

As Andromon got up he went towards the digidestined. "Thank you humans, you have destroyed the evil black gear that was in me."

"It was no problem…just that you were trying to hurt us." said Tai

"I am sorry but to show you my gratitude I will let you use a secret passage to a cave.

Andromon lead them to a hole on the wall. "Here, this should be safe." Said Andromon

Everyone went in except T.K. and Patamon

"Thanks Andromon." Said T.K.

"We won't forget you." Said Patamon

"I know now, get going you guys take care." Said Andromon

As the team ventured further through the passage they arrived upon a cave. All the digidestined were all tired so they went to sleep for another adventure.

So what did you guys think?


	6. Episode 6 and 7

Hey I'm back with another chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

* * *

T.K. woke up real early in morning that it was dusk. While everyone one was asleep at the cave he took Patamon with him. "Hey, Patamon Wake up buddy!" said T.K. Patamon woke up bursting his sleep bubble. "What's the matter T.K.?" asked Patamon

"I just thought about something. It's the fact that since Palmon and Gomamon digivolved early then who is going to save Monzamon in Toy Town and Unimon near Spiral Mountain." Said T.K.

"Your right T.K." said Patamon

"Lets try to save them by ourselves." Said T.K.

"Alright." Said Patamon

T.K. and Patamon started walking away from the cave. They were walking for half an hour, until T.K. had an idea. He took out his digivice and a light surrounded Patamon.

Patamon digivolve to…. Angemon

"T.K.! How did you know I could digivolved?" asked Angemon

"Well since we already did it before we could do it again. Now we can fly and go to Toy Town faster." Said T.K. Angemon picked T.K. up and soared through the sky.

"I never thought I would ever feel this good again." Stated Angemon

"Me neither." Said T.K. with a smile

It only took Angemon 5 minutes to get to Toy Town and he already saw some Numemon running towards them.

"Attack them!" shouted one

* * *

**Digi-Scanner**

Numemon are really weak, and what's worse is that they love throwing Nume Sludges at you like if they were monkeys. -Patamon

Let's not forget that they smell bad too. –T.K.

* * *

"Nume Sludge!" the whole pack shouted

Angemon quickly put T.K. behind them and reflected the Nume Sludges with his Angel Rod. "Stop Numemons! We are friendly and we mean no harm." Said Angemon

"We have also heard that Monzamon has been acting weird lately and we plan to help him." Said T.K.

At this point all the Numemon stopped and one of them spoke up. "Really!? Thank you because Monzamon has been our care taker and he's not his usually self anymore. My family here is always getting tormented by him when ever we play with him. Please help us." said the Numemon

"Just take us to him and we will rescue him." Said Angemon

"I will lead you this way because once you beat him I'm leaving to Server." One Numemon said.

Numemon escorted T.K. and his Angemon to train tracks. "He should be coming here any minute." Said the Numemon

Right on time Monzamon came to their location in a fit.

* * *

**Digi-Scanner**

Monzamon, the big teddy bear Digimon, but don't let that fool you because he's an Ultimate –T.K.

* * *

Monzamon sent his blue Hearts Attack on Angemon. Angemon managed to get away in time.

"Hand of Fate!" said Angemon

"Angemon!! I'll try to distract him, while you get the black gear!!!" yelled T.K.

T.K. screamed and ran in circles catching Monzamon's attention. Monzamon started to chase T.K., while Angemon was close behind them. T.K. ran through the toy buildings, but got into a dead end and Monzamon cornered him. He was about to attack, until Angemon stepped in.

"Hand of Fate!" cried Angemon as he destroyed the black gear that was in Monzamon's back. After that Monzamon was in a better mood. "Thanks you too. Without that black gear on me, I was a mean teddy bear and for getting rid of it I thank you too. Hearts Attack!!" said Monzamon, but instead of it being blue it was red. The attack caught T.K. and Angemon in it causing them to feel a lot of joy.

"Come back anytime you guys want!!" yelled Mozamon as T.K. and Angemon started to drift away.

With that the tired Angemon dedigivolved to Patamon. "Save your energy Patamon because we still have to save Unimon." Said T.K.

"Yes T.K. like you are doing all the work." Said Patamon as they were almost landing.

* * *

BACK WITH THE OTHERS

Matt woke up to the sound of Gabumon snoring. Once he checked everyone he noticed that T.K. was gone and he started freaking out.

"Oh my God!!! Where's T.K.? He could be hurt or he could get lost or-" Matt never finished his sentence because Tai knocked him out. "God Matt, do you even know what time it is and you're here screaming" whispered Tai as he went back to sleep.

* * *

BACK WITH T.K. and PATAMON

"Now, I don't remember where Unimn lives because I never met him here." Said T.K.

"Well, I remember Gomamon said that he lives around here, but if we make enough noise I think we'll be able to draw him out."

"I think you should digivolve then." Said T.K.

"Alright" said Patamon

Patamon digivolve to… Angemon

Angemon used his staff and hit the mountain side several times causing it to make a loud noise. In a cave nearby Unimon woke up a noise. It wasn't Angemon, but a black gear was coming towards him and injected itself to Unimon. He started galloping until he flew out of the cave. He found a digimon and a human and tried to attack them.

T.K. looked up at the sun and saw a flying horse with a mask coming. "Hey look there's Unimon." Said T.K.

* * *

**Digi-Scanner**

Unimon, a wise and noble Digimon that is really strong for a Champion -Angemon

* * *

"Aerial Attack!!" said Unimon from a distance. His attack charged at Angemon, but Angemon deflected it with his bare hands. "I don't want to hurt you Unimon, but I must to save you." Said Angemon

Even though Unimon was a lot faster than Angemon, Angemon was still able to catch up to him. Angemon soon had an idea to get behind Unimon and he put his plan into action. He threw his staff straight at Unimon and Unimon dodged it. Angemon went the other way and sneaked behind Unimon. "Hand of Fate!!" shouted Angemon as he saved Unimon from the black gear.

At that moment Angemon dedigivolved to Patamon. Patamon was very tired and fell asleep at that spot. T.K. picked up Patamon and smiled at him. _"You really are one heck of a digimon Patamon and your stronger than ever." Thought T.K. _Unimon went up to T.K. to talk to them. "Thank you, you two saved me from that black gear, I owe you guys one." Said Unimon

"No problem, but we have to leave now because I have to go back to my friends and its pretty far" Said T.K.

"Well then let me take you guys there, it's the least I could do for you." Offered Unimon

"Okay." T.K. agreed.

With that. T.K. got on top of Unimon and the 3 of them flew past Toy Town and some woods and then they finally arrived at the camp site.

"Thank you Unimon." Said T.K.

"No thank you." Said Unimon as he started to leave.

T.K. finally went next to Matt and finally gave up from the tiredness he had and knocked out waiting for another day of adventure tomorrow.

* * *

So what do you guys think of the story and review it too


	7. Episode 8

Next Chapter of my Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

"T.K. wake up, Joe, Tai, Sora, and their partners are already ahead of us." said Matt. T.K. woke up and carried Patamon. Matt and the others left the cave with T.K. and Patamon following behind. They started walking around until they saw Joe and the others. Joe was on the ground. "I can't believe it, we are stuck on this island with no way out." said Joe.

* * *

MEANWHILE

The digimon saw another black gear and tried to follow it until he was stopped short by another digimon.

* * *

***Digi-Scanner***

Leomon, you may be mighty but now you face me, your kind heart and leaderness is unimpressive -Ogremon

Ogremon, you really are an evil digimon and there is no limit to your ruthlessness –Leomon

* * *

"Pummel Whack!" shouted Ogremon, but was stopped short by the even power of Leomon's sword. During the even power struggle both of there weapons dispersed.

"What are you doing here Leomon?" asked Ogremon

"There has been numerous amount of black gears here making innocent digimon turn evil and I plan to put a stop to that." Replied Leomon

At this Ogremon sent his attack to Leomon, but Leomon countered with his Fist of the Beast King. The collision of the power made some rocks of Infinity Mountain to fall off.

"Stop this nonsense fight as I demand you two will work for me." Said Devimon from nowhere.

"I will never work for anyone evil." Shouted Leomon looking for the source of the previous voice.

"Neither will I." Declared Orgemon.

At that point Devimon appeared right next to Ogremon and Leomon.

* * *

***Digi-Scanner***

Silent weaklings for I am Devimon the ultimate ruler of the underworld, you must obey my every command –Devimon

* * *

"Fine I'll work with you, but we don't need that fool Leomon." Said Ogremon

"You need his assistance because the digi-destined are here on Infinity Mountain." Said Devimon

"I will not harm the digi-destined and there is no way I am working for the likes of you." Said Leomon

"Leomon I am not asking if you want to, but I am ordering you to." Said Devimon as he disappeared and reappeared behind Leomon. "Touch of Evil!!" said Devimon and from that moment Leomon's pupils disappeared which meant that he has turned evil.

"Now Leomon, you must destroy the digi-destined along side with Ogremon." Said Devimon

"Yes master." Responded Leomon with his corrupted mind and voice that has grown deeper and evil.

* * *

BACK WITH THE OTHERS

T.K.'s POV

I was alone in a corner with Patamon. Right now the Matt, Sora, and Izzy are discussing how terrible Tai has drawn a map and Joe and Mimi are complaining about how were are stuck here. Then I noticed a roar and I turned my head and saw Lemon there.

"Don't worry guys Leomon is a friend of ours." Said Agumon

"The expression on his face doesn't look friendly." Said Patamon

"Die humans!!" shouted Leomon

"Run the other way!" I yelled

As we were running for our lives Tai's map fell out and he went back for it. What an idiot because Leomon was right there. Thank God Tai as Agumon because without him he would already been dead. When we reached to the other side Ogremon was standing there.

"Where do you think you people are going?" asked Ogremon

Leomon caught up to us and we were cornered with no way out."

"Time to die!!" shouted Leomon and Ogremon in unison as they pounced straight at us.

Agumon digivolve to … Greymon

Gabumon digivolve to … Garurumon

Palmon digivolve to … Togemon

They all went for Leomon and proved they can handle themselves.

Biyomon digivolve to … Birdramon

Tentomon digivolve to … Kabuterimon

Gomamon digivolve to … Ikkakumon

The remaining digimon went on to take on Ogremon. Patamon looked at me with a stern face and I know what that meant, but I shook my head on that because I don't want Leomon and Ogremon report to Devimon that Patamon is an angel. My thoughts got interrupted as Matt pulled me to his safety.

* * *

Normal POV

Devimon stood on top of the mountain shocked that everyone as digivolved but noticed that the little Patamon didn't. He then stood there watching the battle below.

"Nova Blast!!" Greymon's attack didn't affect Leomon because he just defended.

"Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon's attack got a direct hit on Ogremon.

"Needle Spray!!" Togemon's attack damaged Leomon as he screamed in pain.

Devimon had enough of the battle and caused some rocks to fall down onto the digi-destined. Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon, and Greymon all did a fine job of keeping everyone safe by destroying the rocks that were falling down. This distraction also helped Ogermon and Leomon to escape.

"Let's get going guys because I sure don't want them coming back." Said T.K.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

Patamon's POV

Everyone stopped walking because Joe spotted a house. Of course everyone's instinct was to run towards it to check it out.

When we made it in the house or hotel as Tai called it I saw a painting of an angel and I was admiring it. Then Gabumon smelled so food and we went where it was and saw mouth watering food but then I didn't eat much because I remembered that all of this was a trick and so did T.K. After that we all went to take a bath and boy was that a party. Joe was too worried to get in and Gabumon was too shy to take off his fur. After that we went to the bedroom where we got some good sleep.

* * *

T.K.'s POV

I woke up to the sound of Tai and Agumon chased down by Ogremon and Leomon. Then all of the building started to disappear and then I saw the digimon that caused me to lose my bestfriend…Devimon.

I had to hold back my anger and I had to stop Patamon from digivolving because I know this is the wrong time to do it. Devimon lifted one hand and with that hand all of us were soon starting to float in the air with our beds. I saw Tai screaming at Devimon and then Devimon broke the island with his power as we were all drifting apart. Then I was too far to see what else was happening.

* * *

Normal POV

Tai's digivice made the black gear inside Leomon disappear. Then Leomon chaged at Devimon.

"Fist of the Beast King!!" shouted Leomon

Devimon dodged the attack and flew up to the sky letting Ogremon take of Leomon.

"This isn't over Leomon as Ogremon is going to face you next." Said Devimon

"Ogremon!!" yelled Leomon

"Over here Leomon." Said Ogremon as he used his weapon on Leomon but Leomon blocked it with his sword.

"Your soft heart is your weakness and you will never have true power." Said Ogremon in the struggle of strength.

"You may defeat me, but the digi-detined will be out of your reach." Said Leomon as he sent Tai drifting away on a part of the floor he created.

"No Leomon escape while you have the chance." Cried Tai

"I have to stop Devimon from following you because you digi-detined are going to be the savior of the digital world." Said Leomon

"No Leomon!!!" cried Tai and Agumon

Leomon now faced off against Ogremon. As they were fighting Devimon managed to get behind Leomon. "Feel the Touch of Evil" said Devimon as Leomon screamed from the pain.

Morning soon came and Devimon was still there.

"The digi-destined survived our first encounter, but I know it is not goin got be the last." Said Devimon

"The next time we see them we are going to destroy them. Right Leomon?" said Ogremon

"Agreed." Said Leomon

* * *

So what did you guys think?


End file.
